


The Edge of Eden

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale can feel Crowley's love, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley can feel Aziraphale's lust, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: After Armageddon is successfully averted, Crowley and Aziraphale find themselves free to express their feelings for one another, but will their fear of the unknown get the better of them? Or will they finally get what they've been waiting for?





	1. Do not be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> My wifi got knocked out, so I was finally forced to write this story that's been playing in my mind all week. I think it's going to be a three chapter fic, but we shall see.

If ever there was a time to face his feelings, it was at the end of the world, or what they thought would be the end. However, it wasn’t meant to be. Whether it was the great plan or not was up for debate, but it was certainly the ineffable one.

Taking a seat on the bus, Aziraphale joined him and Crowley couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever sat so close to the angel. If he ever had. There had always been a force between them, a distance for safety, but things were different now. He could feel something shift, a change in the air that could never be reversed. And as the bus started to move along down the dark road, at an irritatingly sedated pace, Crowley couldn’t help but think of the past.

~

It was on the edge of Eden that the two officially met.

In truth, Crowley had seen the angel one other time before this, back when he was still an angel himself. Though he doesn’t blame Aziraphale for not remembering, he was occupied with creating something. What that something was was lost to Crowley, he was too busy watching the angel, watching the way his hands lovingly molded things into creation. Back then he had direct and detailed orders, worry had yet to be a part of Aziraphale’s diction. But on the edge of Eden, he was different, he was unsure. Slithering up beside the angel, Crowley spoke.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.” Giving the demon a glance, the angel laughed awkwardly before turning back to him.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said ‘Well, that went down like a lead balloon’.” Crowley repeated more clearly, facing the angel.

“Yes, yes, it did, rather.” 

Those first words Crowley uttered could be repeated on any occasion the two found themselves in, especially when it came to Armageddon. Neither one of them entirely sure if they did the good or the bad thing. 6,000 years later, Crowley was almost certain he had fallen for the angel that day, tucked under his wing as Aziraphale shielded him from the rain. An act of kindness he spent the rest of his life returning.

~

Shifting in his seat, Aziraphale pulled Crowley back to the present as his side pressed against the demons, their hands brushing one another. Crowley’s eyes lingered at the new contact for a moment before swallowing thickly, directing his attention straight ahead. Words spoken to him only a few decades ago still echoed in his mind.

 _‘You go too fast for me, Crowley.’_ Uttered delicately under the neon lights by the angel, who’s body heat he can now feel pressing up against him, warming him. Crowley never made an effort to go slower for him, except when it came to this, when it came to touching each other. The demon had always let Aziraphale set his own pace, letting the angel come to him in his own time. But what the angel didn’t know, is how confusing his signals were.

He felt it that night, as the angel spoke those words, a longing so deep and pure. Aziraphale didn’t know Crowley could feel every ache, every lustful craving the angel had. Nor did he know the demon could tell when it was directed towards him. He wasn’t so much exasperated as he was bewildered. For centuries, Crowley had been aware of Aziraphale’s want, he’d become familiar with the burning desire that would emit from the angel any time Crowley was near. Yet still, Aziraphale denied himself the temptation.

Even now, as they sit side by side, he can feel the angel needing. How he longs to reach out and hold the demon’s hand. Crowley’s palm is practically itching. So much so that, for the first time, Crowley makes a move. Slowly, his fingers graze over Aziraphale’s before slipping his hand into his, intertwining their fingers. He hears the angel gasp softly, but Crowley was too distracted by the sudden relief that washed over him. The contact easing some of the angel’s desire. It was going to be a long ride home.

Next to Crowley, Aziraphale was silent, apart from the nerves in his body screaming in bliss as he held onto the demons hand tighter. He never knew you could get so giddy and lightheaded from something so simple, but then again, maybe it was just because it was Crowley.

Little did Crowley know that the angel had a secret of his own, and the love he felt pouring out of the demon at that moment was almost unbearable. For while the demon had been dealing with Aziraphale’s lust, the angel had been hit with waves of love every time he saw Crowley.

At first, Aziraphale thought it was coming from himself, unaware that a demon would be capable of such feelings, but at times he felt the unwavering sense of love before he even laid eyes on Crowley. It took him a few decades, but the angel soon realized where the love was coming from.

~

Standing in the Globe theatre, Aziraphale was wrapped up in a warm blanket of affection before he heard the demon speak.

“I thought you said we’d be inconspicuous here. Blend in among the crowds.” Crowley came up beside the angel, looking around.

“Well, that was the idea.” He replied, picking at the grapes in his hand while watching Shakespeare talk to the actor on stage. 

“This isn’t one of Shakespeare’s gloomy ones, is it?” Pouting slightly, the demon turned to look at Aziraphale before groaning over-dramatically. “No wonder nobody’s here.”

“Shh. It’s him. It’s him.” The angel was quick to silence him as Shakespeare made his way over.

“Prithee, gentles. Might I request a small favor? Could you, in your role as the audience, give us more to work with?” He asked desperately, causing Aziraphale to respond enthusiastically while Crowley watched the interaction. An amused look on his face as he observed the angels actions, all the while unaware of the love that was seeping from him.

“…And what does your friend think?” The actor asked, drawing the demon’s attention to the stage. As the angel turned to look at Crowley, for a second his face was lit up, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. But just as quickly as it came, it went, and Aziraphale’s smile faded.

“Oh, he’s not my friend.” He responded swiftly, causing Crowley to grin. “We’ve never met before. We don’t know each other.”

“I think you should get on with the play.” Crowley said, tongue in cheek. And as the actor started reciting the script, Aziraphale tried to be an excited audience member, calling out with laughter in his voice.

“To be! I mean, not to be! Come on, Hamlet! Buck up!” The smile plastered on the angel’s face was too beautiful not to look at and Crowley found himself mesmerized, yet again. Showering Aziraphale with love, yet again.

It was then that Crowley suggested only one of them go to Scotland to do both the blessing and the tempting, reminding Aziraphale who they really were. Reminding him of the stupid arrangement they had made with one another.

“Our respective head offices don’t actually care how thing’s get done. They just want to know they can cross it off the list.” Crowley states, unaware of the angels growing concern.

“But if Hell finds out, they won’t just be angry,” Aziraphale’s eyes grew sorrowful. “…they’ll _destroy_ you.” It wasn’t the first time that thought had crossed the angel's mind, and it certainly wasn’t the last time he’d voice his concern for the demon. Never the less, Crowley brushed Aziraphale’s worry off.

~

He would brush the angel’s words aside two more times in the following centuries, but as Crowley’s love for him grew stronger, Aziraphale’s apprehension never wavered. With every act of kindness the demon showed him, the angel grew fearful of what Hell would do to him if they were to find out. Fearful of how damaging such love could be, especially between an angel and a demon.

With Heaven and Hell on their backs, who knows what would happen if they found out what was going on between them, or what could be going on if Aziraphale openly reciprocated Crowley’s affections.

Fear and fear alone has been the driving force keeping a distance between them, but now things were different. The world wouldn’t be ending tonight, and as far as they were concerned, Heaven and Hell had disowned them. They were no longer on opposite sides. They were on their own side.

“Angel,” Crowley’s voice brought Aziraphale out of his thoughts. The sudden loss of the demon’s hand in his own sent a cold rush through him, that is ‘till Crowley snaked his arm around the angel’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” The concerned tone in his words caused the angel to smile slightly, turning to meet his yellow eyes.

“As alright as one can be after the day we’ve had, my dear.” Aziraphale’s hand moved to rest on Crowley’s knee before he leaned into the demon’s side.

“We’re almost home.” He heard Crowley say as he closed his eyes, basking in the familiar feeling of love, and for the first time, he wasn’t afraid.


	2. Sigh No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, so my bad, but here is chapter two!! Still can't decide if I want to make this fic explicit or keep it pg-13.

As the bus came to a halt, so did Crowley’s breathing. Though he was almost certain the angel would accompany him home, there was a great part of him that just couldn’t believe it until Aziraphale walked through his doors. Standing, the demon looked down at the angel, his hand extended as he prepared himself for the rejection he was so used to receiving. Instead, he felt the warmth of Aziraphale’s hand slip into his own as he rose to meet him, a small smile on his face.

Crowley led the angel off of the buss and across the street, their hands still clasped tightly. Not daring to look behind him, he guided them to his front door without a word. Letting go of Aziraphale’s hand, he began fumbling with his keys.

“This is it,” Crowley said, pushing open the door as he turned the lights on. “My humble abode.” The demon’s eyes lingered on the others face before locking the door, letting out a quiet, giddy sigh.

“Why, my dear, these are lovely.” He heard the angel say before he turned to see him gently stroking one of Crowley’s plants. “I’ve never seen anything so vibrant before.” And as Aziraphale spoke, buds began to form and bloom around him. Sliding his glasses to rest on his head, Crowley made a face.

“Oh, now look what you’ve done.” Walking further into the room, the demon pointed at his plants. “Don’t let this go to your heads!” But then the angel’s hand was on his shoulder, pulling all the anger out of him in one swift movement.

“Crowley, why don’t you make us some tea? I think that’s what the end of a long day such as the one we’ve had calls for.” Letting his shoulder’s drop, the demon exhaled.

“Sure, angel.” Moving toward’s the kitchen, Crowley put the kettle on, Aziraphale not far behind him. “Are we going to talk about what happened today?” He asked, pulling out two cups from the cupboard.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” The angel laughed lightly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Maybe we should start by talking about us,” Biting his tongue, Crowley turned around to lean against the counter. “I’m sure we’re not off the hook just yet. Heaven and Hell must be furious.”

“Oh, yes. I think you’re right.” Aziraphale looked down at his hands, mulling over the possible outcomes they had in their future.

“What did Agnes Nutter’s last prophecy say again?”

“Something about choosing our faces wisely.”

“I wonder what that means.” Crowley pondered as the kettle began to scream, drawing him from his thoughts. As he handed the angel his cup, the demon joined him at the table. “I feel like I could sleep for a year, a century even.” Crowley laughed. “But I have a feeling this isn’t over.” Taking a sip of his tea, the demon tried to stop his next words from leaving his mouth. “Do you think we at least have tonight?” The hope in his yellow eyes betrayed him.

“I do.” Aziraphale reached out to place his hand over Crowley’s. “And I agree with you, I could do with some sleep.” Rising, the angel began making his way to Crowley’s bedroom. 

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, the demon shot up and followed the angel, his mind racing. “I-I’ve only got the one…” He stammered as he stood in the doorway. “…Bed”

Standing a little ways into the room, Aziraphale had begun to loosen his bowtie. “I don’t mind sharing.” He stated coolly as he began to undress further.

Shutting his mouth, Crowley willed his chest to stop pounding and began following the angels lead. Shedding his layers ‘till he was just in his pants, he moved to his usual side of the bed, letting out a groan as his body sunk into the mattress. He wasn’t lying when he said he could sleep for a century, he was truly bone tired.

Even as every nerve ending in his body screamed with joy as Aziraphale got under the covers next to him, this wasn’t how he wanted their first time to go. With just one look at the angel, it was clear to see just how exhausted he was, worn out through and through. Slowly, the demon reached out for the angel, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Aziraphale closer. Finding no objection.

A soft sigh escaped the angel as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Crowley’s neck, yet again feeling the overwhelming sense of love pouring out of the demon. He didn’t know it was humanly possible for one to love another as much as it seemed Crowley loved him, and perhaps it wasn’t.

If Crowley was able to capture a moment and bottle it up like a fine wine, he would. Yet, getting drunk off of memories alone would have to do, but it wouldn’t compare to the warm giddy feeling his angel was giving him now.

“Sleep well, my dear.” Aziraphale said softly into the darkness,

“Goodnight, angel.” Crowley smiled, kissing the top of the other’s head.

~

Crowley had never had a nightmare or a dream for that matter, but as he dipped in and out of consciousness, he kept reliving the past.

_“This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous.” Crowley shook his head. “I don’t even know why I’m still talking to you.”_

_“Well, frankly, neither do I.” The angel replied quickly._

_“Enough, I’m leaving.” He said bitterly, turning away._

_“You can’t leave, Crowley! There isn’t anywhere to go.” Aziraphale cried out, causing the demon to stop and look back at him._

_“It’s a big universe.” The demon spread his arms out wide. “Even if this all ends up in a puddle of burning goo, we can go off together.” Crowley’s voice turned soft as he spoke, causing Aziraphale to pause._

_“Go off_ together _?” The angel’s voice rose along with Crowley’s heart as the demon stood there hopeful. Aziraphale huffed. “Listen to yourself.”_

_“How long have we been friends? Six thousand years!”_

_“Friends? We’re not friends.” Aziraphale looked away. “We are an angel and a demon. We have nothing whatsoever in common. I don’t even like you!” The angel exclaimed, lying through his teeth._

_“You do!” Crowley snarled back, but his heart sunk all the same. Aziraphale’s words cutting him like a knife. Never did he think the angel would voice what they actually were, but all the same, he wasn’t ready for him to lie. Not after all this time. Not to him. It was clear the angel had been hiding information._

_“The angel had been hiding.”_ A voice repeated those words back to him.

 _“The angel had been hiding.”_ Floating around in his dream, in his nightmare.

 _“I do need a body. Pity I can’t inhabit yours.”_ Aziraphale’s past words began coming back to him, adding to the mix.

 _“The angel.”_ It was getting louder. _“Hiding. Pity I can’t inhabit yours”_

 _“Angel. Hide. Hide the angel.”_ Then, as if someone was whispering in his ear, the voice spoke one last time.

_“Inhabit the angel. Choose your face wisely.”_

Gasping awake, Crowley shot up in bed. “Hide the angel!”

“Hide what?” Aziraphale groaned, rolling over to the other side of the bed as he pushed his face into a pillow.

“I think I’ve got it!” The demon exclaimed, slapping the angel's arm. “I think I know what Agnes Nutter’s last prophecy means!” Sitting up slowly, Aziraphale rubbed his eyes.

“Right, well, let’s hear it.”

“We have to switch bodies.”

~

After a long argument, they both came to the conclusion that Crowley was right, though the implication was frightening. The angel didn’t favor the idea of Crowley fighting his battles for him. Nor did the demon want Aziraphale to take on such a risk, they had no way of knowing what punishment Hell had in store. Crowley had no way of knowing if his angel would be alright. 

“I can fend for myself, Crowley. I’m an angel, in case you forgot.” Aziraphale had stated, feeling the worry seeping from the demon. 

“Against all of Hell?” He laughed bitterly, running his hand through his hair. “Angel, you’re powerful, but no ones _that_ powerful.” Taking Crowley’s hand in his own, Aziraphale’s other hand rose to cup the demons face. 

“My dear, your dreams were right. This is what we have to do, whether we like it or not.” The angel said soothingly, giving Crowley a warm smile. “So let’s stop wasting what little time we have and switch.” Crowley nodded his head and was about to step back, but the angel held him still, closing the distance between their lips. 

The instant they kissed, Crowley’s legs begged to give out and his mind began to fry. But one of Aziraphale’s strong arms wrapped around the demon's waist, holding him closer. Crowley’s hands were buried in the angel’s short hair causing Aziraphale to moan, a sound so delicious. The angel tasted of sugar and love and Crowley never wanted to let go, but all too quickly Aziraphale pulled away. They had more pressing matters at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Let me know if you'd rather I spice things up! One more chapter to go


	3. Because of Reasons That Don’t Matter Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, the last and final chapter, with the promise of spice, as requested!

To say the two of them were surprisingly good at playing the other would be an understatement, but to say they played it a little too well would be onto something. Maybe it was their love that made them so blind to each other’s flaws, as they played the other to their strongest characteristics.

While Aziraphale was downstairs having a bath, Crowley sat in the empty room with a stunning view. There was a shred of him that found the lack of warmth quite funny, as the only memory of his time as an angel was that of light and love. Yet, in this place, there was nothing but an empty coldness, save for the burning ring of fire that was now in the middle of the room. 

“So, with one act of treason, you averted the war.” Gabriel said as his purple eyes glowed.

“Well, I think the greater good-” Crowley started, hearing Aziraphale’s voice, but was swiftly interrupted.

“Don’t talk to me about the greater good, sunshine. I’m the Archangel fucking Gabriel.” He bit back. “The greater good was we were _finally_ going to settle things with the opposition once and for all.” Pressing his lips in a tight line, Crowley sat in silence. His eye twitched slightly as he tried to hold back his anger, as he tried to do what he felt Aziraphale would. Without a word, Uriel walked towards him, releasing him from his binds.

“Up.”

With as much poise as he could muster, Crowley stood, fixing his bowtie. “I don’t suppose I can persuade you to reconsider?” He asked, smiling like he’s seen his angel do a million times. The same smile that always worked on the demon. But it was clear that that would get him nowhere. “We’re meant to be the good guys, for Heaven’s sake.” Crowley said bitterly, a part of himself seeping through the facade.

“Well, for Heaven’s sake,” Gabriel said mockingly. “We are meant to make an example out of traitors. So…into the flame.”

Walking closer to the fire, Crowley tried his best to look frightened. But even though he knew the flames would do nothing to him, a part of him was truthfully terrified on Aziraphale’s behalf, utterly shocked by how he was being treated. As his eye’s watched the fire flicker and swirl, he couldn’t help but fill with anger at how his angel would have died. Taking a breath, he tried to think of what Aziraphale would say at that moment. “Right. Well…Lovely knowing you all. May we meet on a better occasion.” Crowley said with a smile.

“Shut your stupid mouth and die already.” Gabriel replied, giving him an even bigger, truly terrifying, smile. So the demon did as he wished, stepping into the flame.

~

Down in Hell, Aziraphale sat in the holy water-filled tub, flicking the liquid at the demons that were crowded around to watch Crowley’s death. A death that simply wasn’t meant to be. And even though it looked like the angel was having fun playing up Crowley’s persona, inside he was horrified.

For centuries now, Aziraphale had been warning the demon about how Hell wouldn’t take so kindly to his actions and pass times, fearful of how his demon would be destroyed. And there he had stood moments ago, watching his worse fears come to life before his eyes as Michael had filled the tub with holy water.

He did take pleasure in casually getting in the water, teasing the demons that all too willingly sent Crowley to his death, but he knew in that moment he’d be forever grateful for Agnes Nutter and her prophecies. Grateful that it was him in the water and not his demon. And as he fooled around, he couldn’t wait to see Crowley, to hold him again.

~

Meeting back up at their agreed-upon destination, Crowley and Aziraphale switched back to their respective bodies, shuttering slightly. As much as the demon loved having control of Aziraphale’s vessel, he was glad to be back in his own skin. And then there they were, back at the Ritz drinking champaign as if the last eleven years hadn’t transpired.

Crowley would have remarked on how back to normal everything seemed, except it wasn’t all back to normal, not when Aziraphale was looking at him like that. With no ounce of fear left in his expression, just pure adoration. In all the time the demon had spent on earth, he’d never come across anyone as lustful as his angel, and though it was almost too much at times, no other time compared to this moment. As he sat at that table, listening to Aziraphale tell him a story, it was practically unbearable how badly the angel wanted him. How he was just casually sitting next to him was lost to Crowley.

Just as it had always been, the angel could feel the love surging out of Crowley, stronger than ever before. He was practically squirming in his seat and as the demon rested one of his hands on the table, Aziraphale took the liberty of placing his hand on top, leaning in.

“My dear, do you want to get out of here?” Aziraphale asked, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

“I was beginning to think you’d never ask.” The demon grinned.

~

How they got from the restaurant back to Crowley’s place was lost to him, all he could think about was were Aziraphale was touching him and where he wasn’t. Practically kicking down his door, he pressed the angel against it, slamming it shut in the process.

“Oh, how I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Crowley said deeply, one of his legs snaking between the angels, pressing up into him. “Craving it,” Leaning closer, the demon whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. “And so have you, angel. I can feel it.” Biting his ear, Crowley began kissing along the angel’s jawline. “Every lustful thought practically dripping off of you. It’s very distracting.” Their lips finally met, slow and sweet at first, but soon they began fighting for dominance.

Without a word, Aziraphale flipped them around, pinning the demon against the wall as his tongue slipped inside Crowley’s mouth, causing him to wimpier. “You’re one to talk, my dear.” The angel retorted, his voice becoming dark along with his pupils, sending a shiver down Crowley’s spine. “You think it’s hard resisting me? Try resisting you, with your wanting eyes and desperation for attention. My boy, it’s like you’re always begging for me to fuck you.”

If Aziraphale’s previous words hadn’t made the demon lose it, it was his final ones that caused Crowley’s legs to give out. If it weren’t for the angel’s body pressing him up against the wall, he would have dropped to his knees. But then again, maybe Aziraphale would like that.

“Then fuck me.” The demon said breathlessly. That was all he had to say for Aziraphale to let out a growl as he began nipping his way down Crowley’s neck, looking for the perfect spot to mark him as his fingers worked at unbuttoning the demons clothes.

Fumbling from the door to Crowley’s bedroom, they managed to get most of each other's clothes off. Their starving eyes roaming the other’s form.

“You’re beautiful.” Crowley remarked, his hands exploring the angel's lavish body.

“So are you, my dear.” The angel said, allowing himself to be led backwards, the back of his legs hitting the bed. Moving away from the demon, Aziraphale crawled onto the bed and Crowley wasted no time following, hovering over his angel.

Leaning down, he kissed Aziraphale again. Now becoming addicted to the feeling of the angel’s lips pressed against his. Every kiss sweeter than the last, fulling the demon on more. If his mouth tasted good, he wondered what else would. Making his way down Aziraphale’s neck, leaving little marks in his wake, the demon began kissing down the angel’s body. Shutters and gasps escaped his angel's honeyed lips as Crowley went. Hooking his fingers around the angel’s pants, Crowley pulled the rest of Aziraphale’s clothes off, moaning at the sight before him.

Not waiting for another second, the demon’s tongue slowly ran up the angels mouthwatering length before taking it into his mouth, his angel was delicious. Aziraphale cried out in pleasure, his hands moving to intertwine his fingers in Crowley’s hair, tugging as he shut his eyes in ecstasy, causing the demon to groan around him. It didn’t take long for the demon to take all of the angel’s length, Aziraphale’s head hitting the back of Crowley’s throat.

“Crowley! Crowley I-” The angel gasped, pulling the demon's hair a little harder. “S-stop! Won’t last!” Aziraphale manages to cry out. With a pop, Crowley obeyed, moving back up the angel's body, kissing him again.

Still kissing, they rolled over, Aziraphale now towered over the demon. Moving to pin Crowley’s wrists up with one hand, the angel’s other making its way down his body, wrapping around the demons pulsing cock, causing Crowley to gasp, breaking the kiss. Strangled moans began escaping the demon as the angel stroked him, kissing down his neck. “You sound ravishing, all desperate for me.”

“Please,” Crowley whimpered. “I want you inside me.”

“Yes, dear.” The demon could feel Aziraphale smile against his skin as one of his hands moved to begin opening him up. Miraculously the demon seemed to already be open for him, taking each added finger with ease. Lining himself up, Aziraphale began filling him, causing Crowley’s eyes to roll to the back of his head.

“Angel,” Crowley mewled, wrapping his legs and arms around the angel, pulling him closer, giving Aziraphale a better angle.

“Fffuck!” They both hissed as the angel sank deeper. Burring his face in the crook of Crowley’s neck, Aziraphale began picking up the pace, the feeling of the demons nails clawing down his back spurring him on.

Every nerve in Crowley’s body was on fire as Aziraphale pumped in and out of him. All of his senses were overloaded with the angel, becoming consumed. The lust he was used to feeling from Aziraphale growing stronger and stronger. Like Icarus, he felt as if he was flying too close to the sun, but there was nothing in the world that could make him pull away. 

The pure, heady adoration that was radiating from the demon was becoming suffocating, with every thrust, the angel was growing more and more lightheaded. Not to mention the sounds coming from Crowley were utterly pornographic, but nothing could prepare Aziraphale for what happened next. 

Moving slightly, the angel suddenly found a better angle, hitting the demon right where he wanted it most. Aziraphale became transfixed on the demon as he began moaning wildly, his eyes screwed tight as he started to tighten around the angel, back arching. Without looking away, one of Aziraphale’s hands moved in-between them, wrapping around Crowley’s cock once again, sending the poor demon over the edge.

Yellow eye’s shot open, he found the angel watching him with a hungry look in his eyes, causing Crowley to cry out Aziraphale’s name as he came. The sight was enough to tip the angel over, the demon squeezing around him as Aziraphale’s vision turned white. Collapsing next to Crowley, their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath.

“Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Aziraphale laughed, turning on his side to brush his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

“Erm, something about different sides, I think.” The demon yawned before giving his angel a soft smile. “Because of reasons that don’t matter anymore.”

“Quite,” The angel smiled back, wrapping his arms around Crowley, resting his head on his chest.

“But it was worth the wait,” Crowley remarked as the two of them began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked it!!! I know I had fun writing it <3 Please don't be shy and leave a comment!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And there that is! I hope you like it so far, I love writing about these dumbasses. Comments are loved and appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at  
> babbling-ineffable-fools  
> or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl


End file.
